Aoife Faoláin
Appearance At the age of 19, Aoife has grown to her full height of 5'5". Her skin's pale and delicate, burning easily in the sun if she's not covered up. Like all members of her clan who've come of age, Aoife's face is covered in Vallaslin, Blood Wirting. but apart from that her skin has no other markings. Her hair lost almost all of it's pigmentation at an early age, and her eyes are a dark green. She's quite a slender girl, not really having all too much curve or distinction. Not that she minds in the slightest, all the better for her dancing. Aoife took quite a liking to the colour green as she grew up,often wearing green dresses, tunics, shirts or jewelry. Depending on how she's feeling on the day, Aoife may have her hair left long and untamed, or kept in various braids and buns. During her travels Aoife's taken to wearing light bits of chain mail and plate armor, covered in a tunic, skirt and cloak. All green of course. She finds it offers ample protection, while still allowing a certain amount of maneuverability in almost any situation. Through practice and strength training, she's still able to continue her light footed dance around most combat situations. Lastly, she carrys about an ornate shortsword at her hip. Although most should be wary as to not be fooled by it's fragile looks. Aoife is quite proficiant with the blade, and it itself, is of a rather sturdy build. Personality Aoife is... Distant most of the time. She often likes to sail off into her own little world of fantasy, music and light where she can just relax and be content. She's much like her mother in the regard that she can't really think all to much about the future and what it might hold, she prefers to live in the moment, even if that moment just happens to be her drifting off into a daydream. Because of this attitude, people are often first apprehensive around Aoife. Not quite sure of the girl would run up to and hug them or whip out her sword and cut them for getting too close. This isn't to say that Aoife is harsh or forces distance upon others. She'll always be polite, open and friendly when given the chance. Meeting new people, making new friends and learning about them is really what she lives for. One vice in this area would be that if put in that situation gossip will be the first thing that touches her lips. All in good humor, but it's hard to shut her up when she gets going. Some might describe her as ditsy, but really Aoife's just very keen on interaction and meeting new people. This is often off putting to most, but since it worked as a child, she hasn't really left the practice behind. Towards those she doesn't like, someone being cruel or someone scary, Aoife will be incredibly... feisty. She'd never go openly looking for a fight, but she can be quite persistent and stubborn if the situation calls for it. If angry enough, her thick accent will come out, unable to really control the reflex. If forced to, in combat situations or the like, Aoife can be serious. However more often than not, she'd just play with her foe, dancing around them, weaving through attacks and hardly doing anything to them. She detests killing and will only ever fight if she's forced to some how. Thankfully, her training in the Arcane arts is substantial enough that she can hold her own if push comes to shove. History Powers and Abilities Adept Swordswoman: From the training she received from growing up, Aoife has developed a sword style quite unique to herself, albeit lacking the same precision and speed that one might seen in an expert. She fights by moving through and around opponents, looking for points of weakness to strike at, rather than just exerting a lot of force onto them and hoping it would damage. Her agility is incredibly impressive for one her age, and combined with natural flexibility means that she can dodge a number of strikes, even while in awkward positions. Arcane Warrior: Statistics